1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for a heat-generating element (e.g., a central processing unit) and a heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to mounting devices that can be easily and securely engaged with the heat-generating element to obtain a minimized thickness after assembly, thereby obtaining an optimal heat-dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 346211 issued on Nov. 21, 1998 and entitled "IMPROVED STRUCTURE FOR HEAT-DISSIPATING DEVICES" discloses a heat-dissipating plate, a fan, and a holding member for fixing the fan and for maintaining a gap between the fan and the heat-dissipating plate. A retainer is provided to be engaged with the heat-dissipating plate by bolts and nuts and to retain the central processing unit in place. Thus, the heat-dissipating plate may be securely engaged with the central processing unit. Nevertheless, the retainer has a certain thickness and thus fails to obtain a minimized thickness, as the heat-dissipating device after assembly is elevated above the surface of the circuit board by an increased height that is equal to the thickness of the retainer.